Twilight Night
by Nocturnal-Niccy616
Summary: After leaving the world of Tokyo, Kamui and Subara continue their jounery to different worlds to get far away from Senshiro. When they land in a world where a war has been raging and the weapon of choice are the elements, the two must learn how to survive. These are the adventures of The Vampire Twins after Tsubasa Tokyo Revalutions.


**A/N: Alright people! I know that this is totally random, but I just had to do it! I've liked Tsubasa for a long time, and when I finally saw Tsubasa Tokyo Revolutions, I fell in love with that version of Kamui and Subaru. I've always wanted to know what the story was between them, so I decided to create my own story. They have always been an interesting story to me, so I wanted to continue it! (For the record, I do not own Tsubasa or its characters.)**

The village of Nirvan was as busy as usual. The streets were filled with people either working their stands or people shopping. It was the middle of the day, so the sun was high in the sky with little coverage. There was usually never anything happening in this little village, so when two young looking boys come into town wearing strange clothing everyone noticed.

"Maybe we should have moved onto another world Subaru." Kamui says, looking around at all the people who were staring at them.

"You need to relax Kamui. The only reason these people are staring at us is because we look different from them." Subaru says. He saw a girl who was standing at a fruit stand staring at them and gave her a soft smile.

The two of them continued walking the streets threw the village, when a rumble of hove prints came their way. A group of bandits raced into the village on their horses, causing pedestrians to move quickly out of the way. The leader of the bandits looked like a very conceited looking man. He held himself high upon his jet black horse while his men wrecked havocked among the village people.

"We are from the Trilavans army! I am Kyoya, the top warrior in the army's ranks. As you all have heard, we have recently won the war over this land and our Lord Akihiko has claimed all rights to this village. So you better show us some respect!" he yells, looking over all the villagers in the market. From the looks that Subaru saw on their faces, these people didn't like the men on horses.

One of the bandits moved over to the girl that was at the fruit stand and grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards him. The girl pleaded with the man to let her go, but he wouldn't.

Subaru moved a stepped forward to stop him, but he was stopped when Kamui grabbed a hold of his arm. Kamui shocked his head back and forth telling him not to get involved. The girl continued to struggle in the man's arms, trying to get away from him.

Subaru looked at Kamui with a pleading look. He couldn't just stand there doing nothing while this girl was in danger.

Kamui looked from him and to the girl, and then sighed. "Stay here." He whispered as he passed him and towards the girl. "Let her go." He said out loud, grabbing everyone's attention.

The bandit and the girl stopped fighting and looked over at Kamui. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, let her go." Kamui said again, his eye color changing from a dark gray/lilac color to bright hazel.

The man took a stepped back, cut off guard by the sudden change in atmosphere around the dark stranger. But then he smirked and threw the girl to the ground and swung his arm back, ready to punch the small boy.

Kamui took the punch head on, stopping it with his bare hands. Kamui grabbed hold of the man's arm and swung him over his shoulder, slamming him into the fruit stand and destroying it.

Subaru bent his head down and shock his head back and forth. "That was a little over the top, don't you think Kamui?" Subaru asked, moving over towards him. Subaru stepped forward, he stuck his hand out, and offered it to the girl to help her up. She smiled and said 'thank you' to him and took his hand.

"You two, what do you think you're doing?" Kyoya asked, stepping down from his horse and moving towards them.

Subaru looked away from the girl and to the leader of the bandits. "Your solider was forcing this girl into doing something she didn't want to, so we stopped him." He says honestly.

The man smirked and started laughing at the remark, his men laughing along with him. "You've got guts for a young man such as yourself, not to mention strong. Being able to take down one of my men isn't an easy task." He says, looking over the two strangers. "How would like to join us?"

"We're not staying." Kamui says, stepping next to his brother. "We're just traveling through."

"You don't look like travelers to me." Kyoya says, placing his hand on his sword. "Now, I suggest the two of you come with me. You did attack one of my men after all."

"We're not going anywhere with you." Kamui snaps, taking a defense stance in front of Subaru. He looked over at the other men and saw that they were ready to fight as well.

"You're going to regret this." Kyoya smiles, taking his sword out and swing it at the two brothers. They both dodge it easily and see that the other men have taken their weapons out as well. "Come now, it is twenty against two. You do not stand a chance." He says, placing his sword back into it sheath. "Or, maybe just two against one." He says, lifting his hand up as fire all of a sudden bursting in it.

"That's our boss for yeah! He has the power over fire." His men start shouting.

"The power of fire?" Kamui asked, looking over at Subaru.

"This must be a world to where people have the ability to use the elements, such as fire, water, earth, and air. They can bend it to their will." Subaru explains, looking over the man. His eyes were like Kamui's now, hazel and cat slit.

"That's right. You're travelers so you probably don't know, here people can make contracts with the elements and use them to their will." Kyoya says, stepping forward. "Now, are the two of you going to come with us?" he asks, then looks over to the girl. "Or should I start hurting these innocent people one by one, starting with her?" He gathers up the fire in his hand then throws it at the girl.

The girl throws her arms up as if it to protect herself and screams. She stops when she felt someone grab onto her as if giving her a hug.

"Subaru!" Kamui yelled, surprised to see that he had stepped in front of the flames, trying to protect the girl.

Kyoya started laughing at the stupidity of the boy. He couldn't believe that someone was willing to jump in front of the fire and risk his own life. He stopped laughing when he noticed his flames starting to evaporate. "What's happening?" he shouts, seeing that the two were still safe, and not on fire.

Subaru looked around him and saw that the flames had stopped coming. He felt a strong gust of wind circling around him and the girl as if it were protecting them. He stood up seeing that the fire was still coming at them, but it wasn't touching them.

"Damn! He's a wind contractor!" Kyoya yelled, stopping his assault. He backed up and got back on his horse, keeping his eye on the boy. "We're retreating!" he yelled, heading off ahead of his men as they continued to board their horses and follow their leader.

Subaru turned his back towards the enemy and helped the girl up. Luckily, she came out of this incident unharmed as well.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a light smile as well.

"Subaru!" Kamui yelled, running towards his brother. He ran into him, giving him a hug. He thought he had lost him again. "Don't ever do that again." He says, hugging his brother.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I couldn't just do nothing while people get hurt because of us." Subaru says, looking up to his older brother. His eyes returned to his normal gray/lilac color, and he could also see the worry in them.

"That's what keeps getting you into trouble, little brother." Kamui says, giving him a comforting smile. He looked into his brothers deep green eyes. Even though they had been through so much, his eyes still hold that of an innocent child's. "We should go. I have a feeling that won't be that last we see of them. And the sooner we live this world, the better it will be for these people."

"Kamui wait…" Subaru started to say, but his vision became blurry and his head became dizzy. He lost his balance and fell onto his brother losing consciousness.

"Subaru!" Kamui yells, catching he brother as he starts to fall. They both land on the ground and he sees that his brothers eyes were shut. "Subaru wake up…Subaru!"

Those were the last words Subaru heard before he fell into darkness

xxxx

_~Subaru's Dream~_

_Subaru was floating in complete darkness. At first he couldn't remember what had happened, and then the events of the past few hours rushed back to him. He had lost consciousness after fighting off a solider named Kyoya, but why? Then out of nowhere, a gust of wind came rushing at him and he was surrounded by tornados of wind. A bird like creature appeared in front of him._

"_Subaru, my name is Suzaku the Guardian of wind." The bird creature says. _

"_What do you want?" Subaru asks. Even though this creature was bigger and stronger than him, for some reason he did not feel any threat coming from it. _

"_I am in need of your assistance." The bird explains. "For years I have been in search for someone who was strong enough to use my power. Not only are you strong, but your sense of right and wrong and justice are what this world needs right now."_

"_But I'm not part of this world. My brother and I are just running away from someone." Subaru says. Even though they haven't seen him for a while, he knew that Senshiro was still searching for them. For him._

"_It does not matter. Kyoya is not a part of this world either, yet he was able to make a contract with the Guardian of fire. Subaru, please help me restore this world to its rightful balance." Suzaku says, moving his head closer to Subaru's. _

_Subaru did not back away from Suzaku, he still didn't fell any danger coming from him. All he cared about was that his world was in danger and he needed help in saving it. Subaru moved his arm towards Suzaku's head and he placed his hand on his forehead. A bright light blinded him for a minute and Suzaku disappeared. _

_~End of Subaru's Dream~_

Subaru opened his eyes to find himself in a bed staring up at the ceiling. He sat up in the bed and saw that he was completely alone. _"Where's Kamui?"_ he thought to himself. Just as he was getting out of bed, the door opened and the girl from the market came into the room.

"Oh! Kamui, your brother is awake!" the girl yells. "Hold on just a minute." She says, smiling at him. There were footsteps then Kamui came into the room.

"Subaru!" he says, coming towards the bed and giving him a hug. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." Subaru says, smiling at seeing his brother. "Sorry for making you worry, again." He added.

"It's alright, we need to move onto another world." Kamui says, looking at his brother in the eyes.

Subaru shakes his head. "We can't leave yet Kamui, we need to stay and help these people." He says, knowing full well what his brother was going to say.

"But Subaru…" Kamui starts to say.

"Um…if there is something you need, just ask and I'll just leave you two alone." The girl says, still standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, and who are you?" Subaru asks.

"I'm Ayano." She says, smiling and entering the room.

"She let us stayed here in her home when you suddenly collapsed." Kamui explained.

"I see, thank you Ayano for helping us." Subaru says, giving her a kind smile.

"It's no trouble. I should be the one thanking you, you saved my life. Both of you did." She says, thanking Kamui as well. "I just didn't think a wind contractor existed."

"No, Subaru isn't…" Kamui started to explain.

"Actually, I think I am Kamui." Subaru says, interrupting his brother. He explained to the both of them the dream he had with the Guardian of wind Suzaku, and how he wanted him to save this village.

"You actually spoke with Suzaku the God of wind? And made a contract with him?" Ayano screamed.

"I take it that this is a rare occurrence?" Subaru asked the girl.

"Is it every! The last wind contractor was at least over 100 years ago. Suzaku only made a contract to those he deemed worthy. He must have saw something in you." Ayano says. She was beaming with excitement.

"But why Subaru?" Kamui asked. "We are not even from this world, we are just traveling."

"Kyoya isn't from this world either, maybe that's the reason." Subaru explains.

"The god of fire and the god of wind have always been at war with each other. Maybe you were meant to be here, to come to this world." Ayano says, looking between both Kamui and Subaru.

Subaru looked over at Kamui. He knew his brother didn't like this. He wanted to continue on to the next world and get as much distance between them and Senshiro as possible. "Kamui, we have to stay. Just until we've helped this people." He says.

Kamui looked at his brother. Subaru was determined to do this, and once Subaru had set his mind to something he couldn't be stopped. "I'm not going to let you do this alone, Subaru."

Subaru smiled and nodded his head. "Sorry for all this, but could we trouble for a little bit longer?" he asks Ayano.

"I wouldn't have it otherwise! This is my thanks for saving my life." Ayano says, getting up and leaving the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing little brother." Kamui says, getting up and sitting next to his brother on the bed.

"So do I…" Subaru says. Leaning up against his brother as if for support, he didn't know what was in store for him or Kamui. All he knew was that these people were in danger, and that he and Kamui were there to help them.


End file.
